Workmen that require various tools in their jobs have the problem of how to carry these tools and yet have their hands free to do other things, e.g. climb a ladder. It is well known that many types of workmen have devised their own carriers that are suspended from a waist belt. A typical example is one who uses a military web belt with attachable pouches and loops that can carry screw drivers, hammers, pliers, chisels, wrenches, etc. In more recent times it has become a common practice to use hand tools that are powered by springs, electricity, compressed air, or the like, to do jobs originally done by hand, e.g. nailing, stapling, drilling, riveting, and the like. These powered hand tools are usually more bulky than their manual, unpowered predecessors, and there is a need to provide a means for carrying such tools around while leaving the hands free. One such means is a holster into which can be strapped to the body of the workman so as to be available when needed. The holsters which have appeared up to now do not have the desired adjustability so as to fit different sizes of bodies, and do not provide the most desirable facilities for carrying tool bits, keys, and the like.
It is an object of this invention to provide an improved tool organizer including a holster for a hand tool having a pistol grip handle. It is another object of this invention to provide a novel holster for a hand tool wherein the holster is adjustable in position and has optional attachments for holding tool bits, chuck key, and boxes of fasteners. Still other objects will become apparent from the more detailed description which follows.